fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula
Count Dracula is the Checkmate Four's original King, referred to as the Dark Vampire King, the lord of all Fangires, & the original Vampire King who was a threat to humanity in his time. He is also known as Bat Fangire or his true name is The Dawn Sleeps, A Magnificent Story's Ending. He is from the Beast Class of the Fangire subclass. Dracula/King The Bat Fangire is the previous King of the Checkmate Four, who is also known as the Dark Vampire King, the lord of all Fangires, & the original Vampire King who was a threat to humanity in his time. Despite being married to the previous Queen of the Checkmate Four, Florence Balcombe, he has no actual love for her as her purpose to him was the birth of his son, the ancestor of Miles Clare. When the King returns from afar to check up on his mate & son, he is angered to learn from Bishop that Florence has been meeting with Bram, a human who has been using the Cross System to slaughter their race, sparing her as the action of killing her would prove that he loved her & letting her be the one to kill the human. He later goes after Wolfgang to finish what the Rook started: the extermination of the Wolfen Race, along with putting an end to the last of Merman & Franken races as well. However, he eventually offers the three a chance to avoid extermination, provided they kill Bram for him. The three are unable to do it, choosing to flee town instead. Victor & Dagon were unable to escape the King, who seals them into the Dogga Hammer & the Basshaa Magnum respectively so they can serve as decorations within Castle Doran. He is heartbroken & enraged when Florence reciprocates Bram's love for her, preparing to kill them when Wolfgang intervenes & finds himself sealed into the Garuru Saber. After capturing Bram, the King forcibly takes him to Castle Doran, using his life energy to feed the monstrous beast. As a final request, the King allows Bram to play his violin one last time before he died, but Florence interferes & fights her consort while Lillian escapes with Bram. Florence is ultimately stripped of her title & Fangire powers as a result, with the King later forcing her to never see Bram again by using her child's well-being to enforce it. When Batholomew the 2nd witnesses Scott Stoker, Bram's descendant from the future, transform into Vampire King, both this & his partner's cruel methods ultimately lead to the King losing Batholomew the 2nd to Bram, resulting in the final confrontation between the two. After the battle, the King is ultimately killed indirectly by the hand of his own descendant when he tried to kill him & Florence. However, the Bat Fangire is resurrected by Bishop to kill both Miles & Scott, only for the revived King to be killed by them. Kamen Rider Dracula *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dracula only appears to have one form, similar to that of Vampire King Emperor Form in black & red. However, Dracula does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, and has no chains on his body as Vampire King needs to control his power. As Dracula, the King has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis & the use of the Vampire King insignia as a weapon. As Florence would later explain, the Vampire King power cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in death. This would prove to be true, as Bram had used the Dracula power a total of three times before finally dying due to the strain it put on his body. Boyd also mentioned this when Scott revealed his heritage to him. Equipment Dracula Belt The Dracula Belt is the King's means of transforming into Kamen Rider Dracula. Similar to how Vampire King transforms, the King has Batholomew the 2nd bite him, & then perch upside down on the Power Roost of the belt's Dark Vabuckle to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing. The Dark Vampire Bat Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Like Vampire King, Dracula accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Batholomew the 2nd to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Vampire King's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch. *'Dark Wake Up Fuestle': The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dracula to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. **'Darkness Crash': Referred to by Batholomew the 2nd as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Hell Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dracula then does a flying punch with his right arm.requency. **'King's Burst End': Referred to by Batholomew the 2nd as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is an Emperor Moon Break-style kick with the force of 180t & green energy blades. **'King's World End': Referred to by Batholomew the 2nd as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. However, it was understandibly never used. *'Garuru-Seal Fuestle': This Fuestle seals Garuru by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garuru & converts him into the Garuru Saber. *'Basshaa-Seal Fuestle': This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Basshaa & converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. *'Dogga-Seal Fuestle': This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Dogga & converts him into the Dogga Hammer. *'Doran Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. *'Buroon Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran. Zanvat Sword The Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword was a sword of great power crafted & used by the King. However, in a fit of rage, he tossed the weapon into Castle Doran's wall to prove he did not love Florence. The weapon remained there until it reacted to Scott in the present year. Castle Doran *'Height': 32m *'Length': 41m *'Weight': 18,000t *'Estimated age': 298 years old (29 in dragon years) *'Maximum walking speed': 80km/h *'Flight speed': 120km/h Castle Doran is the King's base of operations which is of the Doran Race. Though originally called the Great Wyvern, the Fangires captured it & bonded it to the mold of a castle so it would serve as the base of the Checkmate Four within the forest of the Fangires. After the King's death in 1896, it would become masterless until Scott, through Batholomew, inherited it from his grandmother Florence. Buroon *'Height': 2020mm *'Weight': 540kg *'Maximum flight speed': 650km/h The Demon Statue Buroon is a Golem made of Lucifer Gold which is a tool made by the Fangires. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Villains Category:Fangire Category:Bats Category:Villianous Leaders Category:Monsters